


White Champagne

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Series: k-pop based fics [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, EXO are like modern day robin hoods, EXO as a pack, Extremely mild, Fluff and Angst, Fluffiness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Kris - Freeform, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Rape, Minor Character Death, Pack Bite, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack nesting, Theft, confrontation with abuser, i tagged it as rape/non-con because I don't want anyone triggered by it, it's more of a thing that the character has accepted happen to him, mentions of Tao, mentions of abuse, mentions of heat, mentions of rape is NOT described, mild fight scene, no scenes will describe or involve the rape, not graphic, please do not read if you are triggered by slightly darker themes, slight stockholm syndrome, they steal from really bad men like luhans captor and give the money to the poor, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: This is loosely inspired by Lotto by EXO.Luhan is found battered and locked in a cage, after his pack mates thought he ran away from them.Chapter One: You've Been Gone for so LongLuhan's origin story. The EXO pack find their missing packmate and bring him home.Chapter Two: Baekhyun is SafeA Baekhyun-centric chapter. After Luhan's trauma, he feels most safe with his fellow omega who doesn't treat him differently like his other packmates. Baekhyun proves to be a worthy protector.Chapter Three: Luhan is Suho's Alpha MateSuho and Luhan started their pack, and Suho could feel the emptiness of Luhan after he had left. His pack also mourned Luhan's disappearance.Chapter Four: Treasured Memories Pt. 1Luhan remembers each time he fell in love with his packmates, and he treasures these memories above all else. (Suho, Xiumin, Chanyeol, Tao, and Kris)Chapter Five: Treasured Memories Pt. 2Luhan remembers each time he fell in love with his packmates, and he treasures these memories above all else. (Baekhyun, Chen, Kyungsoo, Lay, Kai and Sehun)





	1. You've Been Gone for so Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan's origin story. The EXO pack find their missing packmate and bring him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babies! I'm back! With an EXO fic~ I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS. TRIGGERING CONTENT. IMPLIED RAPE-NO GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS AT ALL. IMPLIED ABUSE-NO GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF IT. MENTION OF MURDER-NOT DESCRIBED, BUT MENTIONED.
> 
> I have a really soft spot for Luhan. He's just incredibly sweet, and I needed him to be the focus~

There was a thick smudge of kohl lining his eyes. Scratches and bruises marred the one unblemished and dewy skin. Earrings of all sizes and shapes covered his ears as if it were to distract from the injuries on the face. A wide-band black choker wrapped around the neck, covering the bite mark that used to once bring the omega comfort and a sense of belonging. Chains hung loosely on him, two to be exact, each one signifying the years his captors had him. 

Seeing the same four walls of cement, while trapped in a cage with rod iron bars had warped his mind. He felt safe in his cage, and he didn’t like being taken out of it without being given the medicine. The medicine that made him floaty and pliant to the rough and sadistic touches of his visitors. 

Usually he was told to put the blindfold on when his captors were about to enter the room, but the metal door screeched open and revealed visitors that didn’t quite smell familiar, but nonetheless comforted his raw senses and growling stomach. 

He winced at the light, narrowing them as he saw the two approaching visitors. 

“Hyung,” one of them gasped. 

His neck itched at the sound with the need to bear his neck and submit, but not like he did with his visitors, but as if this visitor was _pack_. 

“I know,” the other visitor murmured, crouching down and peering through the cage, “omega, we’re here to get you out of here, ok?” 

He didn’t want to leave. His cage was his home, his nest, the one place he felt safe. Anywhere outside of the cage was scary and too big and open. “N-no,” he stammered out. 

“Would you like some boba tea?” The visitor asked. 

Bubble tea. He hadn’t had bubble tea in a while. Not before his master had taken him in. Bubble tea sounded good, the sugary sweetness a faint memory of when times were happy and carefree. “Okay,” he conceded. 

The visitors chuckled. It was unlike the malicious laughter his visitors had when they would use him. These new visitors had a warm laugh,one that sounded of comfort and safety. He watched as the one who asked him if he wanted to leave broke the deadbolt, before swinging the door open and entering the cage. “Can you stand?” 

Of course he could stand. How else was he supposed to leave without being beat for disobeying the rules. 

He stood up, his legs only slightly shaky, and wrapped his arms over his chest. The visitor had warm eyes, but a tight smile. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the new brightness, he could make out the kind, but scarred and injured faces of his new visitors. 

“Come here, we’ll help if you ask for it,” the man with warm eyes said. 

“We’re off to get you boba tea, remember?” The other visitor said with a cat-like smile, but he had kind eyes. 

“Yes, boba tea, that sounds good. I just have to be back before master comes home or he’ll be unhappy,” he informed. 

His two visitors quieted, but he ignored it, gently limping out of his room and into the familiar hallways of the home of his master. Ornate and exuding money and power. The smell of his alpha permeated from every inch of his house and he couldn’t help the crinkling of his nose. It smelled like sewage and swampy water. He didn’t know how all of his master’s wives were able to sleep with him. 

“God it smells. The man must be dying or something,” one of his visitors remarked. The one with the cat-like smile grimaced. 

“Baekhyun,” the other visitor said, chastising the man. 

He couldn’t smell right, but if he had to guess, he had to guess the man with the warm eyes was an alpha, and in charge of his companion. When they passed his master’s bedroom, a heavy scent of iron and pain rolled out from the cracks of the door, making him feel nauseas and dizzy. He stopped, stumbling over and landing on his knees. He cradled his head, not sure what was happening as a roll of sickness passed through his body as he kept inhaling the iron-tinged scent. 

“Oh shit,” one of his visitors said. 

“Luhan, Luhan!” 

He didn’t know who Luhan was, but it didn’t matter as soon as the name was said he threw up and his eyes rolled back, pulling him into the darkness. 

 

Suho was going to turn feral. He was usually calm and in control of his inner alpha’s anger. The sight of his battered omega completely unaware of who he was at first made him sad. Once he saw his omega grow sick and pass out because of the smell of blood and rank stench of pain and misery, he knew he was going to lose control unless his omega woke up in the next five seconds. 

“Alpha.” 

Suho looked at the newcomer. His eyes raked over his other omega before reaching a hand out for him. Baekhyun took it, letting himself be pulled into the alpha’s lap and be scented. 

“I know you’re upset and angry and sad, but you must anchor yourself. It’ll do you no good to turn rabid once we finally have him back,” Baekhyun calmly advised, bearing his neck beautifully while speaking in a soothing voice. 

Suho pressed a kiss to his omega’s scent gland, taking in the smell of strawberries and cream eagerly. His omega always knew what to say and how to comfort him. 

“They took him. This whole time I thought he left because of our fight, but he was _taken_ and I did nothing to try and find him. How can you still call me your alpha?” Suho asked, mournfully. 

“You didn’t know. You left Luhan with free will. You never forced him to stay. Yes, we all missed him, but he was unhappy, hyung, he needed to be on his own. How could you find him if you didn’t know he was missing?” Baekhyun reasoned, nuzzling into his alpha’s neck. 

The sight of their once oldest omega lying down in his bed, freshly cleaned with bandages on his face and smelling of rotten oranges had them both worried. Luhan needed to reunite with their pack, but with his apparent stockholm syndrome, rebonding wouldn’t be able to happen until Luhan was mentally well and healthy. 

“He was my first omega,” Suho said softly, “and I let him go.” 

“You did it out of love, hyung, and none of us will blame you for that. Luhan hyung was miserable,” Baekhyun promised, kissing his alpha’s cheek. 

Suho held onto his cuddly omega, watching as his oldest omega slept. 

 

He woke up, unsure of where he was, but feeling an unusual softness underneath him and a warmth above him. He eyed the bed he was laying on. An actual bed with a mattress and blanket. He didn’t know what he did to earn his master’s favor, but he remained quiet, snuggling into the pillow. He breathed in, smelling the fresh smell of detergent, but also a strong sense of home and belonging. It smelled like...citrus? Oranges, maybe? 

Whatever the smell, he was comfortable, and allowed himself to sleep more before his master decided he was unworthy of such a luxury. 

 

The next time he woke up, it was from a nightmare. Slick with sweat, he sat up, wiping away the hotness from his eyes and tried to calm his panting. He needed to be in his cage. The nightmares didn’t come when he was in his cage! 

“Master! I’m ready to go back to my cage now!” He called out, hoping to get in trouble so he could be back in his safe place. 

He looked up when the door opened, flinching at the reminder that he would be punished for speaking out of turn. 

Instead, the man from earlier, with the warm eyes entered. His eyes widened, remembering the events and he panicked. “Where am I? Who are you? Where’s my master? I want my cage!” 

The man raised his hands, “I’m not going to hurt you. Your master was taken away. He did some very bad things to you. I’m here to help you get better. My name is Suho.” 

“I don’t care, I want my cage!” He cried, moving further away from the unwelcome visitor. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t do that,” the newly introduced Suho said, “but you can stay in here. This can be your space where you’ll always be safe and no one will touch you.” 

“I want... I want my nest,” he pitifully whined, wanting the familiar smell of his nest. 

He watched as the man moved to the closet and pulled out a box. Inside the box he pulled out a blanket and a stuffed sloth plushie. 

The man offered them to him, “Here, use these to help you nest.” 

Suho gently walked toward him and set them on the edge of the bed, “I’m going to leave now, I’ll be back soon with food.” 

He watched as the man left. He eyed the blanket and sloth plushie warily. It had been a long time since he nested with such soft items. They looked nice and comforting. He crawled over to grab them, spreading the blanket out and laying on top of it, hugging the sloth plushie. The sloth plushie had a variety of scents, some he didn’t recognize, but he could smell strawberries and...chocolate? 

He fell asleep breathing in the strangely comforting scent. 

 

“He wanted his cage,” Suho quietly fumed to Chen, his second in command. 

“It’s the only thing he felt safe in. Hyung, he has a case of stockholm syndrome, and all he wants is to feel safe. He’s an omega. He needs to be in an environment that’s familiar,” Chen calmly reasoned. 

“He’s not going back in a cage,” Suho said, firmly. 

Chen tilted his neck, slightly bearing his neck in submission, “Hyung, that’s not what I meant. I’m just saying that he wants to feel safe and comfortable. What did you do to make him feel safe again?” 

“I gave him his old favorite nesting blanket and plushie for when we were away and he missed us, the sloth one? I gave those back to him,” Suho explained, gently touching the younger alpha’s neck in apology. 

“That’ll help. His inner omega might not recognize the smells, but it’ll still make him feel safe,” Chen said softly. 

“Hyungs! Kai is back with the doctor,” Chanyeol interrupted, skidding to a stop in the kitchen.

Suho smiled at his beta’s enthusiasm. “Bring them in then,” Suho smiled. 

Chanyeol eagerly obeyed, calling for them to come in. Suho locked eyes with his youngest omega first. Kai smiled shyly at him, leaving the doctor’s side and going in for a hug. Suho wrapped him up, pressing a kiss to his omega’s scent gland, inhaling the rich smell of chocolate before moving to the plush lips and kissing them gently. 

“Hi baby, thank you for bringing me the doctor,” Suho praised, brushing his fingers through the long, black hair that desperately needed a trim. 

“It’s okay hyung, I’m happy to help Luhan hyung,” Kai mumbled, nuzzling into Suho’s neck contentedly. 

Suho looked up and smiled at the doctor, “Dr. Tae, hyung, how are you? I’m sorry about the inconvenience. Did Kai fill you in?” 

“Yes, he informed me you found Luhan. Only you suspect he has a severe case of stockholm syndrome?” Dr. Tae asked, concern for the omega clear. 

“Yes. We found him in a cage, and he’s wanted to go back since we brought him here. He keeps asking for his ‘Master,’ and gets distraught when we tell him he’s not coming back. It’s like he can’t comprehend that he’s actually safe again,” Suho explained. 

“I suspect you’re right then. May I examine him?” The kind doctor asked. 

“Of course, Kai baby, go to Chen,” Suho murmured to his youngest omega. Kai grumbled, but released him from his hold and went to sit in Chen’s lap. Chen scented the youngest omega before curling him up in his lap and cuddling with him. Suho pressed a kiss to both of their cheeks before taking Chanyeol’s hand and leading the doctor to Luhan’s old room. 

Suho allowed the doctor in, glad to see their newly returned omega still sleeping, curled into the plushie and breathing softly. 

Suho and Chanyeol watched as Dr. Tae nimbly inspected the sleeping Luhan, tutting softly whenever he found an injury. Once the inspection finished, they left the room to not disturb the sleeping omega. 

“Luhan has experienced a terrible amount of abuse. He has bruising around his ribs and wrists, and around his scent gland and where your bite scar is. I also suggest that Luhan was raped, multiple times, if the chafed skin on his inner thighs is anything to go by since I’m unable to do a more invasive inspection, which I wouldn’t want to do in this case. The cuts, bruises, and scratches on his face all suggest his captors were sadistic. 

I’m also concerned about his scent. Normally it’s oranges, but his smell as though oranges are fermenting. I’m worried about the state of his inner omega, being deprived of his actual alpha, but also the familiar bond of pack and nesting. This all contributed to his rapid decline in mental well-being. 

He will need proper treatment, both physically and mentally. I can help with the physical health, and recommend a therapist for abused omegas that I highly recommend. She’s one of the best, and is an omega herself. She does house calls if he is unable to leave the house.” 

Suho nodded, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and pulling out the usual payment plus a heavy tip. 

“Please, Suho, this is my gift to you for your newly returned omega. You can pay me next time. I’m just glad to know he is safe and sound with his pack. I’ll be back tomorrow to do a more thorough inspection and with the therapist’s information.” Dr. Tae said, refusing the payment. He bowed and saw himself out. 

Chanyeol looked nervously at Suho, “Hyung, you killed the son of a bitch who did this, right?” 

“Damn right I did,” Suho growled. 

“Aigoo, Chanyeol, why are you egging on your hyung? We’re trying to prevent his anger,” Baekhyun chastised. 

“Hyung, if you heard what I did, you would say the same,” Chanyeol said seriously. 

“What happened?” The omega asked, taking Suho’s hand in his own. 

“Dr. Tae believes on top of the abuse Luhan experienced, he was raped. Multiple times,” Suho said, his jaw clenching. 

“You killed the son of a bitch, right?” Baekhyun asked. 

“I did,” Suho answered. 

“And took all of his money?” Baekhyun asked once more. 

“Yes, after distributing most of it to the neighbors, we should be set for a while. Which will be good because we’ll be able to focus more on Luhan and getting him better.” Suho said. 

 

Sehun, Xiumin, and Lay were distributing the newly stolen wealth, passing it on to the poorer neighbors who thanked them gratefully and bowing deeply. They were anxious to finish so they could return home to see how Luhan was, but knew that their fellow neighbors were relying on the money to get them by until their next raid. 

Having Luhan back brought feelings on that Xiumin wasn’t quite ready to face. After the passing of Kris and Tao, they were blindsided by Luhan’s unhappiness and desire to have time to himself. In the span of five days they had lost three members of their pack, and they had to somehow rebuild themselves with the blatant loss of three beloved members. 

Xiumin felt anger toward Luhan for a while, but realized that the omega must have been suffocating in his misery and loneliness and understood why he needed to leave. 

He wished he never left. 

Having Luhan so injured and his mind warped and twisted was the worst kind of reality. 

Despite everything, the trio finished passing out the equally dispersed wealth and went to find Kyungsoo to finish clean-up and disposing of the bodies. Originally they had raided the home because Masten Lin had kidnapped Chanyeol’s sister. Suho had ripped the man to shreds, before he went scouting through the large house to free the kidnapped people when he came across the room where he and Chen found Luhan. 

Murder wasn’t common for Suho, but Xiumin felt a small spark of pleasure that the man who had abused his omega was dead and unable to continue hurting his omega. Disposing of the bodies was quick and efficient with four people. They cleaned up to not leave any traces of evidence that could be pointed back to them before leaving the house and heading back home. 

With all the money they made on raids, they lived comfortably. A large house, where they all had their own room, and rooms specifically for nesting, heats, and ruts. Suho spoiled his pack, but they had worked hard and needed a place for safety and bonding. Suho had eagerly provided that for them all. 

They all separated to shower, before gathering with the rest of their pack in the common area. Chen had Kai curled up in his lap, napping contentedly. Suho had Baekhyun in his lap, the omega scenting the alpha. Chanyeol was in between both alphas, sleeping soundly while letting out soft snuffles. 

“Finished cleaning up, hyung?” Suho asked. 

Xiumin smiled, “Yes. Kyungsoo did a great job, we just helped with the heavy-lifting.” 

“Thank you,” Suho said. 

Normally a pack this large shouldn’t work, but Suho was a special alpha. An extremely strong and capable alpha, who needed a lot of people in his pack. Three other alphas, four betas, and four omegas, their pack was huge, but evenly proportioned. 

The death of Kris and Tao made it slightly uneven, but the dynamics were fine and the bond grew stronger. Luhan leaving made it even once more, but there was a hole in the pack. They missed their eldest omega and all wished for him to return. 

Xiumin sat down on the opposite couch, allowing Lay to curl up into his lap and promptly fall asleep. The other two betas, Kyungsoo and Sehun, curled up together and settled in for a pack nap session. 

Xiumin fell asleep with the distinct thought that as long as his pack stayed together, they would get through this new challenge. 

**18 Months Later**

It had been eighteen months of doctor visits, therapy appointments, building trust, reinforcing safety and boundaries for Luhan to become more like himself. He still struggled with certain smells, quick movements, and loneliness, but he was persevering through it all. Suho felt such pride over his omega’s strength and courage for continuing to get better because he _wanted_ to be better. 

There was still lingering trauma, but the pack helped Luhan feel safe and secure once more. Rebonding with the pack had been a sacred experience for them all. Luhan’s scent had slowly changed from being rotten to smelling sweet and mouth-wateringly fresh. Luhan’s inner omega was healing, and accepting the bond with his former packmates. When Suho claimed him with another bite, they all felt their returned omega comfortably residing in their mind. He was a little shy and tentative, but still a calming and sweet presence. 

Luhan’s first heat with the whole pack had been overwhelmingly joyful, the alphas making sure that Luhan was consenting with each one of them, while the betas and omegas took turns scenting and kissing him, making sure he was comfortable and ready to step in if things took a turn for the worst. 

They were able to enjoy Luhan’s heat, a delightful and sensual time reconnecting their bodies to be more familiar with one another. It had been mesmerizing, and they had cherished those few days spent with their omega. 

Luhan was able to initiate skinship, eagerly leaning in for a hug, and demanding a kiss when he wanted one. All of them indulged Luhan, and would respond with a smile and warm feeling in their chest knowing that Luhan was getting better. 

Luhan felt most comfortable with the other omegas, but got jealous with all of his omega pack mates were with the alphas and turned to the betas for attention. Once the other omegas demanded attention from the betas, did Luhan finally demand attention from his alphas. Luhan needed to have someone with him. If he was alone, sometimes it was hard to cope, and although it was slightly codependent, the others made sure to make it a healthy and positive bonding experience for them. There was always someone to cuddle Luhan, hug him, kiss him, and sleep with him. 

Luhan worried that the other omegas were upset with him because of all the attention he was getting, but the others were firm in their response and promised that they could never be jealous of him. Luhan deserved having the attention, and that their were plenty of packmates they can get attention from while Luhan had his first pick. They all loved each other, it wasn’t that hard to find someone else to cuddle with. 

 

“Suho,” Luhan mumbled. 

Suho smiled at his omega, “Yes, hyung?” 

“I’m sorry about Kris and Tao… I know I didn’t make it easy leaving, but I hope you were able to mourn with the pack. I wasn’t able to, and I feel so sorry that I didn’t stay and properly mourn them,” he murmured quietly to his alpha. 

“It’s okay hyung. We miss them, and there’s an emptiness that can never really be filled, but having you back and getting healthier and happier by the day is doing a pretty good job of relieving that ache,” Suho promised, kissing the side of his omega’s temple. 

“I love you,” Luhan said. “I don’t know if you know that, but I do.” 

“I love you too, hyung, I always have,” Suho said, reverently. 

“Thank you for taking such good care of me,” Luhan adds. 

“Of course, hyung, you’re pack. You always will be,” Suho murmurs, nudging his nose against the bite on Luhan’s neck. “You’re mine, you’ll always be mine, and I’m always going to be your alpha.” 

“When we started this pack, I thought for sure it would only be a couple of us, but you’re special. You were able to connect and bond the twelve of us with such ease and acceptance. I’m so glad to have so much love in our pack,” Luhan mumbles, content and happy with his alpha’s happy pheromones. 

The bond between all twelve lit up and glowed with joy and contentment, and radiated love throughout the bond. It wasn’t long before the door opened to the nesting room and the bed was dipping and moving around adjusting to fit the ten packmates. 

“I love you hyung,” Kai said happily, content to be nestled into Luhan’s side. 

They all chuckled softly at their youngest omega, smelling just how content and pleased he was. 

Luhan pressed a kiss to Kai’s head, “I love you too, baby.” 

Kai preened under the affectionate kiss and nickname. 

Soon the others were demanding kisses and ‘I love you’s,’ moving Suho out of the way to claim their affection from their oldest hyung. 

Luhan laughed, before gifting them all with their kiss and murmuring those three precious words to each of them, saying it so seriously so that each packmate knew how much he loved them. He loved them so much, and he never wanted them to feel as though he didn’t. 

Once they all settled down, Suho reclaimed his spot, only this time Kai was in between Luhan and him. The others curled up beside them. Suho had a fondness for the youngest omega, gently kissing the boys forehead and telling him to sleep well, before he leaned over and kissed Luhan. 

With that all ten packmates were able to sleep, falling into a deep and comfortable rest, smothered by the affectionate and loving atmosphere. 

Things weren’t always okay, but they’re certainly getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on making this a chaptered story, so it'll be labelled as complete as it can be read alone. I may add future installments!
> 
> Luhan doesn't remember his name in the beginning part of the story, which is why I don't say Luhan, and I use "He" I hope that wasn't too confusing~
> 
> In case you are confused by the dynamics, I'll list them below! I hope you all enjoy my first exo fic everrr~ Maybe expect a maknae installment? Who knows~
> 
>  **Dynamics:**  
>  _Alpha_  
>  Suho (Alpha Pack Leader)  
> Chen (Second-in-Command)  
> Xiumin  
> Tao (✝ Former Second-in-Command) 
> 
> _Beta_  
>  Sehun  
> Chanyeol  
> Kyungsoo  
> Kris (✝)
> 
>  _Omega_  
>  Baekhyun  
> Lay  
> Kai  
> Luhan


	2. Baekhyun is Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Baekhyun-centric chapter. After Luhan's trauma, he feels most safe with his fellow omega who doesn't treat him differently like his other packmates. Baekhyun proves to be a worthy protector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are silly alpha appearances, and a very sweet omega toward the end. (Suho, Chen, Xiumin, and Kai!)   
> MAY BE TRIGGERING: mentions of abuse, confrontation with a prior abuser, mild fight

Luhan had accepted that he had been taken against his will and abused. He had experienced a trauma. A trauma that was unlikely to ever go away, and he had finally made his peace with that. He might always flinch when someone moved too quickly. He may feel scared and anxious over raised voices. The scent of an unknown alpha could make him tremble and fear that he would be taken advantage again. Luhan knew this, but he hated it. He hated that his packmates walked on eggshells around him because the last thing they wanted was for him to be afraid of them, the people who loved and cared for him most in this world. 

He couldn’t get mad at them for it though. He was still healing and no matter how much he trusted and loved his packmates, things wouldn’t ever be the same. 

There was one packmate who didn’t dramatically change how he acted around him. Baekhyun had always been exceptionally sweet and gentle toward him, but his dongsaeng was a realist and new that there were some things Luhan would still react too. Baekhyun never once tried to baby him or apologize for moving his arm too fast. He accepted that Luhan wasn’t scared of Baekhyun, but that he was conditioned to protect himself from being hit by his multiple abusers. 

Baekhyun didn’t pity him, and he didn’t coddle. Luhan had never appreciated his fellow omega more, especially because omegas were stereotyped by being extra sensitive, very gentle, and generally cuddly beings. 

This was all true. Baekhyun could be endearingly sweet and cuddly, but Baekhyun was more than his identity. He was a person who was exceptionally straight-forward and protective. There was a lean grace to his strength, and Luhan didn’t wish Baekhyun’s wrath on any of his enemies. Baekhyun reminded him of a panther, sleek and quiet, long and graceful limbs, and intense eyes. There was something naturally sensual about his fellow omega that Luhan had always been attracted too. 

Baekhyun’s character had helped him the most during his therapy and rehabilitation. Baekhyun could handle his emotional ups and downs, and he was a reaffirming pillar of strength when Luhan fractured and crumbled. Luhan would crawl into bed with Baekhyun, asking to be held as accepted what was did to him against his will. Baekhyun never faltered and always encouraged him and held him tightly. 

Bakehyun was safe. 

When it came time for Luhan to accept Suho’s bite once more, Luhan wanted Baekhyun there. It ended up with all of his packmates being in the room, but Baekhyun held him. Luhan was sitting in between his fellow omegas legs, back pressed up against his chest as Baekhyun wrapped his arms loosely around his waist and rested on his stomach. 

Suho had been understanding, and welcomed Baekhyun. Their pack leader had been aware of Luhan’s feelings toward him, and knew that the whole process would be a lot smoother if Baekhyun was there to anchor him. 

Even though there was a tangle of limbs between the three men, Suho had found his mark, and pressed into the scarred tissue from the last time Suho bit Luhan. The bite was all pleasure, and zero pain. Luhan rejoiced at feeling his bond between the others, could feel the familiar energy and emotions take place in the back of his mind. There were of course the two bonds that weren’t there anymore, Kris and Tao, but Luhan had mourned them and was grateful for the bonds that he did have. 

Baekhyun’s bond was just a tad brighter, taking up more space than the others as Luhan and Bakehyun’s bond was strongest. He knew that a day would come where all of his packmates would have a similar glow, but he was content with Baekhyun’s strong and protective presence. 

 

Baekhyun had somehow managed to convince Luhan to go to the street market to pick up some fresh fruit to satisfy a craving. Luhan agreed, and he knew it was because the younger omega had pulled out the puppy eyes, and Luhan couldn’t say no to those eyes. 

Baekhyun had intertwined their hands, always unashamed over their relationship. Luhan knew it was an anchor as well. They were both tactile beings, and Baekhyun was always thoughtful over Luhan’s insecurities, fears, and trepidations over leaving the safety and comfort of their home. 

Luhan hadn’t started training with them since he was found, and he doubt he ever would. There was too much negative energy, and Luhan wasn’t mentally and emotionally prepared to go out on raids yet. 

Baekhyun though was strong and fast, and Luhan trusted the other omega to keep him safe if it came down to it. Baekhyun’s strength was deceptive in comparison to his body mass and height. He could be deadly, and had been deadly when his pack was threatened. Baekhyun could hold up against the strongest of alphas because Baekhyun was good at finding their weakness and he exploited it. Luhan had watched Baekhyun easily take Suho down while they were training in the front. Luhan could feel Bakehyun’s pleasure through their bond, and also Suho’s arousal. It had led to an interesting scene that Luhan quickly walked away from, leaving the aroused alpha and omega to work out their energy in a different way. 

“Hyung, look, they have raspberries,” Baekhyun said happily, pointing out the ripe red fruit. 

“Suho said to buy whatever you want,” Luhan said. 

Raspberries were a delicacy, as they were hard to come by which always made them expensive. 

Luhan watched as Baekhyun picked up a small box of the fruit and handed over the money to the lady, a smile on his lips. They continued looking at the variety of fruits and vegetables hand in hand. 

Luhan’s hackles rose though as he recognized a familiar scent he didn’t particularly like. Baekhyun tensed beside him, “What is it hyung?” 

“One of my abusers is here,” Luhan whispered to him, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand tightly. 

Baekhyun smiled up at him, “If they try anything, they’ll die. Try and be nonchalant, don’t let them know you know they’re here. We can leave, or continue on. Whatever you’re comfortable with.” 

Luhan didn’t want to ruin their morning, so he smiled at Baekhyun, “We can continue on. I trust you.” 

Baekhyun beamed, and they continued looking at the produce. The younger omega had paid for a handful of apples and pears, and they kept up a steady flow of conversation. Luhan was still on alert, but he could see in the subtle way Baekhyun was taking in their surroundings that the youngest was keeping an eye out for an attack or confrontation. 

He didn’t know who would be dumb enough to test his omega. 

They had made their way through the market before turning around and deciding to go back home. Baekhyun stilled, latching onto Luhan’s hand with a tighter grip. “Don’t move,” Baekhyun growled to him. 

Luhan stilled, obeying the fervent command. Baekhyun had obviously detected something he couldn’t and trusted the other’s instincts far more than his own. Luhan’s eyes widened when he saw Baekhyun bend down to detach a medium sized knife from his ankle, hidden by the pants he was wearing. 

Onlookers were starting to notice their tension, and were moving out of the way. They all knew about their pack and as long as they didn’t do anything illegal, their pack would always protect the less fortunate. It was rare for any of them to be anything but kind and helpful during the day, so the fact that Baekhyun was currently on edge and holding his knife drew concern and uncertainty. 

Baekhyun turned around, and that’s when Luhan heard the protective growl. “Why are you following us?” 

Luhan tensed, but obeyed Baekhyun’s order in not moving. 

“You have a sweet little thing right there, used to be mine and I want it back,” the voice said, dark and raspy. 

Luhan felt as though he was going to be sick. 

“This ‘ _thing_ ’ is mine. He’s my pack,” Baekhyun said. 

The other paused before snickering, “You’re just an omega yourself, what can you do to stop me?” 

Luhan smirked. Those were the wrong words to say. Baekhyun wasn’t a prideful person, but he did get a little riled up when someone insulted his abilities because of his identity. 

“Wanna find out?” Baekhyun asked, his voice turning sultry and seductive. 

Ah, Baekhyun had found the man’s weakness. Sex. Baekhyun was going to use his identity against the other, and it was going to be a lethal ending. 

Baekhyun could manipulate his voice to bring out visceral reactions from other alphas, and when alphas were aroused, they were also not as focused. It gave Baekhyun the advantage to take them out in a more efficient way. 

Baekhyun released his hold on Luhan. Luhan took that moment to turn around and watch as his omega approached the other. Bakehyun’s long legs were covered in dark, fitted yet tight black jeans. He wore a loose black tank top. Luhan felt his comparison of his omega being a panther had never been more true in this moment. 

Luhan could smell the revolting scent of the alpha’s arousal, but it didn’t seem to faze Baekhyun as he was able to incapacitate the alpha with a kick to his groin. The alpha keeled over landing on his knees, lustful eyes both confused and angry. Baekhyun kneed the man below the chin, sending him backwards, successfully knocking him out. 

The alpha though woke up seconds later, but he woke up to a blade pressed up against his neck, and Baekhyun staring down at him. 

“Come near my pack again, and you won’t live,” Baekhyun snarled, pressing the blade further into the alpha’s pulse point. “It would be wise for you to leave. I don’t want to smell your disgusting stench here again.” 

Baekhyun stood up from his crouching position and walked away, sheathing the knife and taking Luhan’s hand after picking up the fruit from the ground. Luhan hadn’t even realized that they had dropped. Luhan warily watched the alpha sit up and look at them with anger and hatred. That was a seriously deprived alpha who had been taught ancient, traditional views on omegas. His pride had been wounded though, seeing as how he just got his ass handed to him by a very dangerous and capable omega. 

Luhan smirked, bending down to press a kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek, “Love you,” he mumbled against the supple skin. 

Baekhyun smiled, pleased at the praise, “Love you too, hyun.” 

 

Then they got back home, they were swamped by their concerned and over-protective alphas. A lot of scenting occurred, which only made the two omegas roll their eyes at. 

“Yah, you dopey alphas,” Luhan said, “Baekhyunnie and I are fine. What’s got you so weird?” 

Xiumin, a generally softer and far more gentle alpha, had a tight grip in his hold around Baekhyun’s waist, answered, “The bond...Luhan we could feel your fear and Baekhyun’s anger. We didn’t know what happened, and you guys took forever to get home, we were about to go out and find you.”

Luhan smirked, “Are you saying Baekhyunnie is incapable of protecting me?”

Xiumin’s eyes widened, “No, no, Luhannie, _no_. We didn’t know what happened. We were feeling your guys emotions, and we had no idea what was going on.” 

“Baby, understand that as alphas, we are doubly connected to you guys as our omegas. We feel your emotions and they’re heightened for us, even through the bond. When we didn’t hear from you, we figured something happened,” Suho said softly, taking Luhan’s hand in his own. 

“So you’re saying only the beta’s kept a level-head?” Baekhyun teased. 

Chen snorted, “You could say that.” 

“Can you please tell us what happened now?” Suho asked. 

“Baekhyun and I had a run-in with one of my abusers,” Luhan said. 

“Did you kill him?” Chen asked, eyes narrowing at Baekhyun. 

“No, but he’s going to wish he was after I bruised his pride and humiliated him,” Baekhyun said, “I’m not going to kill anyone in the middle of the street with families and children, especially with Luhan hyung around.” 

“You should have seen it. Baekhyun was _amazing_ ,” Luhan complemented, untangling the omega from Xiumin’s grip and pulling him into his side. 

“He always is,” Suho said softly, appreciative eyes on the omega. 

Xiumin looked at the omegas fondly, “I’m glad you guys are safe. I shouldn’t have doubted you, Baekhyun. Forgive me?” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “I forgive you, hyung. I know your silly alpha tendencies sometimes override reason.” 

Xiumin laughed, “I deserved that.” 

Chen chuckled, leaning into press a kiss to both of the omega’s lips, “Alright, I promise Lay we could cuddle while he recuperates from his cold, so you four behave.” 

Chen left them, which left the two omegas with two ridiculous alphas. Luhan had known that Suho would need reassurance that they were both okay, and Xiumin would want the affirmation that both omegas forgave him. 

“Come on, let’s go into the nesting room and nap,” Luhan said, taking Baekhyun’s hand and leading them up to the room reserved for pack cuddles and heats. 

Baekhyun and Luhan curled up in the middle, with Suho flanking Luhan, and Xiumin doing the same for Baekhyun. Their alphas had a protective arm wrapped around their waist, and both omegas leaned into the alphas chest, allowing them to settle their nerves and gently scent them. 

Luhan and Baekhyun couldn’t believe how soft and ridiculously silly their alphas were, especially when both of them were exceedingly lethal and strong. They were nothing but gentle and patient with them, and they were thankful for that. 

Luhan looked up when the door opened. Kai was standing in the doorway, an obvious pout on his lips, “Hyungs, I’ve been wanting to cuddle all morning,” he complained. 

Luhan and Baekhyun looked sharply at the opposite alpha, knowing how rare it was for Kai to ask for _anything_. 

“Yah, why did you neglect Kai?” Luhan demanded, elbowing Suho’s chest as he glared at Xiumin. 

Xiumin hid shamefully behind Baekhyun, but Baekhyun didn’t stand for that as he also elbowed the alpha, “Answer him.” 

“We were worried about you?” Xiumin answered. 

“Suho,” Luhan said, beginning to chastise, “you should have taken care of him.”

Baekhyun was glaring at their pack leader, before he turned and gestured to Kai, “Come here baby.” 

Kai closed the door and crawled in between the two omegas, who instantly wrapped their arms over him and pressed kisses to his cheeks and shoulders. Kai often didn’t get needy. He was always sweet and down for a cuddle, but he usually let his packmates initiate. Kai didn’t ask for hardly anything, so it was reasonable for Baekhyun and Luhan to be irritated at their alpha’s who ignored their youngest omega when he asked for something. 

“Those mean old alpha’s, not cuddling you,” Luhan murmured softly, “is everything okay though?” 

Kai smiled, “Everything’s okay, it’s just pre-heat symptoms.” 

Luhan pulled away from Kai and rolled over, glaring at Suho, “Yah! Did you hear that? You know how dangerous it is for him when he doesn’t have someone with him during pre-heat, especially when it comes to you! His omega could have felt rejected.” 

Luhan pinched Suho’s side, “I am _not_ your only omega, and as much as I understand your concern, your duty is to the whole pack, and that includes all of your omegas, _especially_ him as he’s the youngest. What were you thinking?” 

Luhan could hear Baekhyun chastising Xiumin as well. 

Suho’s eyes were swimming with regret and shame, “I’m sorry, hyung.” 

“Don’t hyung me! I cannot be your only concern, and you can’t deny that I’m not because you are neglecting your other omegas,” Luhan said. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Suho said, his excuse weak and the leader knew it. 

“I was fine. Baekhyun was with me and he protected me just as I know he would,” Luhan said, “you have your duties to all of your mates. A good alpha can compartmentalize, and take care of everyone well. So you need to go ask for forgiveness because you messed up.” 

Luhan sat up and gestured for Kai to come to him. Suho sat up, and Kai did the same thing. 

“Kai, baby, I’m sorry. Hyung shouldn’t have let himself lose control over his emotions. I should have taken care of you, and I promise to do better. You can _always_ ask me anything, and I’ll do better to prove to you that I’m a good alpha,” Suho murmured. 

Their unbelievably sweet Kai only smiled, “I forgive you, hyung.” 

“Hyung loves you,” Suho smiled, allowing the omega maknae into his lap. Kai nestled himself comfortably into his leader’s lap. 

The fact was that Kai had their whole pack wrapped around his little finger. Kai was unbelievably sweet and forgiving when he was with his pack. Put him in a situation where he needed to defend himself or his packmates, the omega turned violent and brutal. Kai was well built and strong, and he could handle himself against any alpha. Luhan couldn’t count how many times Kai had flattened any one of their alphas on their back when they were training. It was highly amusing for Luhan to see his fellow omegas put their alphas in place. 

Luhan looked over at Baekhyun. Xiumin had apparently gotten into the omega’s good graces once more as the alpha had Baekhyun in his lap. 

He smiled over at his omega, before turning back to Kai and Suho. Kai wiggled out of Suho’s grip. “As much as I love you, hyung, I want Luhan and Baekhyun hyung,” Kai said, matter-of-factly, “they actually give me cuddles when I ask.” 

Baekhyun and Luhan burst into giggles as they laid beside their witty omega, and cuddled him. Their pouting alphas joined them, and they were soon fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add more installments, but I was really hooked on Baekhyun being such a positive and encouraging packmate for Luhan that I had a plot bunny that needed to be let out~ I hope you enjoy~ What other interactions would you guys like to see? Or maybe even scenes? Let me know! Ily babies~ <3 xx


	3. Luhan is Suho's Alpha Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suho and Luhan started their pack, and Suho could feel the emptiness of Luhan after he had left. His pack also mourned Luhan's disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY SOFT VERY FLUFFY YOU'VE ALL BEEN WARNED 
> 
> I go into Suho's back story and the development of the pack a bit. I might expand later on, we'll see! We also get to know more about Kris and Tao too~ 
> 
> A lot of narration in the beginning, more dialogue toward the ending!

Luhan had known Suho the longest. Suho had courted him first, and he had taken the alpha’s bite readily. Suho offered protection and comfort, while also providing him with a sense of danger and adventure. Suho had helped trained him and to refine his abilities and skills. There was a moment in time where Luhan had been exceptionally talented in martial arts. The duo had agreed to continue building their riches and giving back to the needy, while getting rid of the greedy and immoral people running their corrupted city. 

There was only two things Suho had made Luhan promise him. The first was to not question his name. It wasn’t his birth name, but it was safer for everyone if they called him by his new name. The second was to obey Suho’s judgment when they were taking on another immoral politician or businessmen. 

Luhan knew that they needed to expand their crew. He never would have expected that would mean expanding their pack. 

Suho had received some intel about a safe-cracker who had connections that could be a good ally to have. They did not expect to meet Xiumin. Xiumin was cheerful and friendly, and considered a “soft” alpha. Luhan had bonded with the gentle man, and Suho had developed an affection for him as well. Xiumin had taken the bite within a couple weeks of meeting, after an incident where he had intervened in a fight between Luhan and an aggressive alpha. Out of risk to his own well-being, Xiumin intervened and they were both able to escape unharmed. Suho had offered him the bite after. Anyone willing to put themselves in front of danger to protect his omega would be worthy to join their pack. 

Through Xiumin they met Chanyeol. Chanyeol was also happy and kind, but quite energetic for a beta. Chanyeol had an understanding with machinery. It didn’t matter what it was, Chanyeol had the brains to figure it out and use it to their advantage, especially when it came to explosives. They were in need of explosives and Xiumin had called Chanyeol in on the job. Suho and Luhan were mesmerized by the beta, and Xiumin had always felt the same. It wasn’t easy to be pack in this line of work though, and that’s why he hadn’t been open to the idea of starting his own. Chanyeol had been in and out of their lives helping with jobs every few weeks, up to months, before Suho requested that Chanyeol stay and be part of their pack. Chanyeol had happily agreed. 

Through Xiumin’s connections, they were able to hear about someone named Kris, who had a distinct skill for extracting information. Luhan had been wary about letting someone in on a job where that was needed, but they had needed him when they discovered a human trafficking ring and girls and boys were missing. They needed to find out where the missing people were, so Xiumin called in Kris to help. Kris had been all too happy to extract the information. With Kris, came Kris’ boyfriend Tao who was able to go undercover to extract information. Tao’s identity had to be kept secret, but the two meshed so well in their eccentric pack that both sides let their guard down. Suho bit both of them a few months after meeting, and they became a permanent fixture in their pack. Suho had made Tao his second-in-command. That made it three alphas, two betas, and one omega in their pack. Luhan needed at least another omega packmate to help divide the attention of three overbearing alphas. 

It was by chance that Luhan had met Baekhyun. Baekhyun was using his charms to get intel, and Luhan had watched the interaction go down. Luhan could pick up the tells because of Tao’s ability to do the same thing. Tao had taught them how to protect their privacy and information by not falling for the charms of others. Revealing nothing is better than revealing a little and ending up dead. Especially in their line of work. Baekhyun had seemed rather smug about whatever information he collected. 

“That was nice,” Luhan had said. 

Baekhyun had turned around, confused, “What?” 

“Extracting information like that. You work alone?” Luhan asked. 

“Why? You got an opening,” Baekhyun smirked. 

“In fact, we do. Our former extractor is undercover, and we desperately need more skills like yours,” Luhan offered. 

The rest had been history. Baekhyun had initially been guarded by the arrangement, but he had been an omega depriving his heats by taking copious amounts of suppressants. His body had forced him into an early heat, and Suho had taken over the role to care for Baekhyun. Luhan had made sure they stayed safe and consenting, providing Baekhyun with a safe presence. Baekhyun allowed himself to be vulnerable, and accepted Suho’s bite. Luhan would later find that the bizarre meeting had been the best thing to happen. 

Kyungsoo was the son of a prominent politician trying to reform the corrupted government, but was finding it unsuccessful. Baekhyun had been the one to meet him while trying to extract information from him, but was unable to as Kyungsoo had been expertly trained. Baekhyun had used his omega charms to woo the mild beta, but Baekhyun never counted on actually falling for the beta. Baekhyun introduced him to the pack, and he settled in quite nicely. His political connections had come in handy once he became part of the pack. 

Kris and Tao had met Lay. He was a starving hacker and tech guru trying his best to make it in the hacking world. Tao and Kris had heard about a starving omega who was good with computers needing work. The two checked him out and brought him home. Lay had been impossibly sweet and trusting, and it was just good luck that he had settled into a healthy and kind pack. Lay had been more than willing and happy to accept Suho’s bite, quickly bonding with the alpha and beta who found him and provided for him. 

Kyungsoo had met Chen through some of their connections. Chen was an ex-cop who quit because there was too much corruption in the force. The two had met through an acquaintance, and Kyungsoo believed Chen to be a needed asset. Chen was a mild alpha who didn’t exert his dominance, but when any one of the pack was threatened, he wrecked havoc on them. Suho had offered the bite each time he defended his pack, but Chen had declined. Kyungsoo questioned him over it, and Chen admitted he was scared of losing his pack like he lost his partner on the force. After soothing the sensitive alpha’s nerves, he agreed to become part of the pack. Chen’s expertise on the underground drug scene and cartel proved to be exceptionally valuable, as well as having his contacts in the police force. 

Last, but certainly not least, were the pack’s youngest members. A deceptively sweet and gentle omega, Kai, and a reserved and slightly nervous beta, Sehun. The two were a package deal as they had been best friends since they were little. Suho had felt some trepidation over allowing them to work with them, much less being pack. Kai proved to be valuable when he expressed his connections with the illegal gambling scene, and his excellent hand-to-hand combat. Dispersing money was an art form Sehun had mastered. He was able to keep the pack off the grid and untraceable. He was able to work with Lay to make the system practically flawless. The sweet temperaments and gentle character to both boys made it easy for Suho to offer them bite. The two had completed their pack. 

Their pack had been completed, but their group had become more deadly and efficient. They were starting to make politicians and businessmen nervous. 

Suho had made sure that each member of his pack was trained in hand to hand combat, wanting each one to be able to defend themselves if they ever needed to. Suho wasn’t a traditional alpha as he didn’t prescribe to concepts of gender stereotypes. Suho’s best students happened to be his omegas, and they were the few that were constantly able to flatten him when he asked for it. He wouldn’t have it any other way. It proved to be a wise decision as the people they were going up against were sending contracted assassins to get rid of them. It was laughable really. No one really knew how large their pack was and just how talented they were. 

Often times the contracted killers would leave of their own volition, very few were brave enough to go up against them. 

The corrupted elite were soon banding together and sending four to five people at a time to get rid of them, but they were still no match for Suho’s pack. Suho found the attempts laughable. Not only were they congregated in a house that was constructed to be advantageous to them, but they had informants and loyal neighbors who warned them about any new faces in town. 

Suho had appreciated their neighbors loyalty to them, but knew that they felt such devotion because his pack encouraged peace and always shared their riches with them. Any unfamiliar face was a threat to their livelihood, and they weren’t going to let the one reliable source of income to be surprised over an attack on their pack and home. 

Crime had plummeted in their town. Suho’s pack policed the streets and “discouraged” people from doing illegal things in their neighborhood. The money flowing into their neighborhood put people back to work and gave them opportunities they didn’t have before. Families were able to send their kids to school. Parents were able to open up shops to continue growing their wealth. People had the money to spend, and their neighborhood was becoming fruitful and prosperous. 

Suho had never intended for their pack to have such an impact on their small town, but he couldn’t help feeling proud over the change they were making. Suho became more relentless going after the corrupt officials governing their region. 

That relentless mindset led to the devastating loss of two of their pack members, and another packmate running away. 

Kris and Tao had come back from a job, exhausted mentally and physically. Suho, after scenting them and hugging them tightly, sent them to bed. They were going on a job, but Kris and Tao’s skills weren’t needed, nor would they be very productive considering their exhaustion. 

They had left the two alone in the house, trusting the few hired guards to keep them safe. Suho had made a mistake in hiring the men, as they were undercover from a pack who was threatened by them. They saw the opportunity to cripple them, and they took it. 

Kris and Tao had died by coward’s hands, murdered while they were asleep and defenseless. The pack wanted to send a message to Suho, and it was loud and well-received. 

The loss of Kris and Tao had put Suho’s pack on the fritz, especially with Luhan leaving so soon after. Luhan wasn’t able to cope with the loss, and his own mental decline. Suho was left, without his second in command, beloved beta, and his first pack member. He had to rebuild, and rebuild he did. 

The pack had their vengeance on the men and their pack for killing two of their own. It had been brutal and messy, but Suho could rest a little bit better knowing that the threat was gone. Suho allowed his pack time to mourn and grieve the loss of three members, only asking they keep their skills sharp so they wouldn’t be caught off guard. 

Suho had worked tirelessly with Lay to heighten security measures into the house, and to do better background checks on their security team. Suho hated the fact that they needed a security team, but they were climbing the ladder and becoming a bigger threat, and that meant more attacks from outsiders. 

Slowly but surely, their pack healed. They never quite felt complete, but the ache in their hearts wasn’t meant to go away. They wanted to remember why they were doing what they were doing, and they would never dishonor Kris and Tao’s memory by quitting. There was a slight unease over the disappearance of their oldest omega, Luhan, but they respected his decision to have time to himself. Luhan’s identity had been the pack alpha’s omega far longer than any of them could remember. They figured it had been burdensome, even more so after the loss of two packmates. 

Suho knew his packmates had favorite pack members, he himself did. Luhan being his omega had put Luhan in a role with authority and respect. He was technically the second in command, with Chen (the newly appointed second in command alpha) below him. Luhan was the metaphorical glue for his pack, constantly aware of his packmates needs and mediating between them and Suho. Suho couldn’t remember the amount of times when Luhan told him the pack needed to rest or they would run themselves into the ground just to please him. 

Luhan kept his pack healthy and happy, and he had missed his omega. 

Baekhyun had quickly taken up Luhan’s role. Suho had appreciated the omega’s desire to keep their pack healthy and happy. Baekhyun didn’t shy away from calling Suho out when he wasn’t putting the packs needs before their crusade. Baekhyun had a way using his words to make anyone submit to his will. Suho had been a victim of this multiple times, but it had been well-deserved. His pack was beginning to thrive once more, the pack bonds becoming that much stronger with Baekhyun’s efforts. 

Suho wouldn’t make him his official partner, as that spot could only be filled by Luhan. When Suho admitted his feelings to Baekhyun, Baekhyun had soothed his worries. 

“Hyung, I never wanted it. That’s Luhan’s spot in your heart, and I wouldn’t disrespect him by trying to fulfill a role that was meant for him. I’m doing this because I love my pack, and I’m doing this to honor Luhan while he’s away,” Baekhyun had said. 

Suho often times had been so deep in his grief over the loss of Luhan that he forgot Baekhyun had just as strong of a connection to the missing omega. Baekhyun was hurting just as much as he was, and Suho did his best to comfort the omega who could share in his grief with him. 

Luhan’s disappearance affected all of the pack, and Suho with Baekhyun’s help tried to bridge the gap and help his packmates properly grieve over the circumstances. 

Suho had never felt closer to his pack and more aware of their needs. Luhan had always taken up that role gladly, but Suho felt his bonds with the others grow significantly. He had neglected the needs of his pack because he had been in love with Luhan, blindly unaware of what that love had done to the rest of his pack bonds. 

Suho had gotten onto his knees and bowed, asking for his pack’s forgiveness. Luhan’s disappearance had positive things come out of it, but Suho could see the slight jump his members did whenever their was a knock on the door. They all missed Luhan. 

Suho had only killed a pack out of vengeance one. That was the pack who murdered Kris and Tao. He didn’t want to feel the anger again. 

He wouldn’t have his way. Finding Luhan caged and a shell of what he was had clouded his judgment. More than just taking information and money, Suho had brutally avenged Luhan by killing the man who had abused his omega. _His_ omega. He didn’t take pleasure in killing, but he could care less about the life of a man who abused and used pleasure from those who couldn’t fight back. 

His pack members knew their alpha leader was strong, but he never exerted his alpha strength. A few witnessed Suho calling on his alpha strength to brutally end the life of the man who had abused Luhan, and the men trying to protect the evil man. Suho had ended the lives of a dozen men before he felt as though justice was served. Not just for Luhan, but for the countless other victims locked away in the house that they had found. They knew the man was a human trafficker, but they never expected to find Luhan here. 

Suho’s pheromones after the incident were overwhelming, and it had scared some of his mates. Specifically their youngest omega, Kai. Kai had always been sensitive to imposing, overbearing alphas. Baekhyun had forced Suho to shower and calm himself down, while he tried his best to calm Kai. Kai had a pretty thick skin, but each omega reacted differently toward angry alpha’s even if the anger wasn’t directed at them. Baekhyun knew that Sehun and Kai were tight-lipped over what happened prior to them joining their pack, and he believed that the two had been abused by another alpha. Baekhyun didn’t leave his side, Sehun quickly joining the cuddle to provide comfort to their trembling omega. 

After tending to Luhan, Suho knew he needed to tend Kai. He had scared his youngest omega, and that wasn’t something he took pride in. He found him curled up in Baekhyun’s and Sehun’s arms.

“Kai,” Suho murmured, “I’m sorry baby. I never meant to scare you as bad as I did. Can hyung join you? It’s okay if you don’t want me too, I won’t be mad.” 

Kai, smelling that his alpha had calmed himself down and smelled _normal_ , reached out to him, “Alpha,” he called out. 

Baekhyun and Sehun released the omega from their grasp, and watched as Kai was lifted off the bed and into their alpha’s arms. Kai had wound his arms around the alpha’s neck, and his legs tightly wrapped around his waist. 

Suho held his omega, murmuring soft apologies to him and expressing his love for him. Kai had always been forgiving and tender-hearted, and he had forgiven quickly. Kai was reluctant to leave Suho’s hold, drawing comfort and warmth from his alpha. 

“Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” Suho asked. 

Kai nodded his head,, “Yes, hyung.” 

Kai made no move to release his hold on Suho, so the alpha, slightly amused, carried Kai back to his room and peeled the clingy omega off when he reached his bed. Suho had spent the night pressing soft kisses to Kai’s skin, repenting of his sin of scaring his own packmate. 

Luhan being back had brought an uncertainty to the pack. Luhan’s pack bond with them had always been there, but it lacked life and vigor. Luhan being back should have reignited that bond, but instead it remained vigorless. The state of his mental health attributed to the lacking pack bond. Luhan’s mind had shut down trying to protect him, and he had reduced himself to a shell to protect him from the horrors that had happened to him. 

The pack relentlessly researched and brought in a therapist who was recommended by their doctor to help Luhan’s mental state. Lay was constantly at his computer, looking up methods that might help Luhan heal and how the pack should respond. Lay had expressed to Suho that Luhan needed his sensory input to be relatively mild. Lay suggested that only Baekhyun and Suho, the members he had the closest and strongest bond with, to be the ones he interacted with. 

As much as it pained them all to not see their returned omega, the pack agreed, putting their trust in Suho and Baekhyun to help Luhan heal. 

Luhan had always been resilient. His resilience had attracted Suho. Suho had never met an omega who gleefully broke societal norms and was a complete badass. Suho was relying on that fact that it would kickstart and help Luhan heal. 

Luhan didn’t let him down. The therapist explained that Luhan’s inner omega had recognized that he was safe, and the familiar smell of pack had triggered his inner omega to release the hold he had on Luhan. His inner omega didn’t feel threatened anymore, and that was the biggest step to Luhan’s healing. 

Luhan was a different person after his inner omega had let him go. Luhan still remembered everything that happened, but he had the strength to fight it. He still flinched when somebody moved too fast. He didn’t like raised voices, but he didn’t shy away from it and argued right back. He had never been anxious or nervous, but he was diagnosed with anxiety after having a bad panic attack. 

Luhan demanded to see his pack. He didn’t want to be closed off anymore now that he was getting better. He wanted to see the people he loved most, and Suho granted his wish happily. 

Kai had been first. Luhan _beamed_ when he saw the omega. Kai had been fairly lean with more baby fat around his cheeks when Luhan left. Now Kai had built up a fair amount of muscle and lost the softness around his cheeks. “Kai,” Luhan breathed out in relief. Kai melted in Luhan’s embrace, laying on top of the eldest omega and scenting him desperately. Luhan had tears in his eyes as Suho watched the two omegas interact. Luhan whispering apologies to Kai, asking for his forgiveness, and promising that he never stopped loving him. Luhan had settled Kai beside him, allowing the omega to snuggle him and fall asleep. Suho went to wake him, but Luhan had glared at him, “If you make him leave you’re banned from the room.” 

 

Suho had chuckled, backing off and allowing the next member in. Lay entered the room tentatively, unsure of what he would find. Luhan smiled at the omega, gesturing for him to come closer. Luhan had always been aware of Lay’s love for Kris and Tao, preferring their comfort and affection. Luhan knew Lay must have felt lonely without his favorite packmates, and that his grief must have felt like it was drowning him. Lay teared up seeing Luhan, going to the bed quickly. Luhan drew Lay in with his free arm, encouraging him to lay beside him. “I know baby,” Luhan murmured softly, hearing and feeling the pained sobs escaping his hurting omega. “I know you miss them, and I’m sorry for leaving. Hyung is so sorry,” Luhan said, wiping away the tears from Lay’s face. He pressed a gentle kiss to Lay’s forehead. 

“I missed you hyung,” Lay said. 

“I missed you too baby,” Luhan said, pressing another kiss to his omega’s forehead. “Hyung isn’t leaving ever again.” 

“Promise?” Lay asked. 

“I promise,” Luhan said firmly. 

Suho watched the three omegas fondly, feeling their bond in the back of his mind light up. Luhan’s was still muted, but they were working on it. 

Chanyeol had been the next Suho had allowed in. “Hyung!” He happily said, bounding over to the bed and laying on top of Luhan, happily snuggling into his chest. Luhan smiled, feeling the beta’s joy. “Hi Chanyeol,” Luhan greeted. “Hyung I missed you! You look so good hyung, and you smell so good,” Chanyeol chattered happily.

Suho chuckled. Kai had woken up and glared at the cheerfully loud beta. Lay was looking at the beta with a fond expression before sitting up and moving to claim Kai’s other side. Luhan was able to hug Chanyeol and he did so, tightly. Chanyeol had gone off on a tangent, filling Luhan in on everything that he had been doing and working on. Luhan listened, patient and intrigued as ever. When Chanyeol finally ran out of things to say, he sat up and pressed a tentative kiss to Luhan’s cheek. 

Chanyeol shyly got off the bed and forced himself into Suho’s lap, hiding his face in his alpha’s neck. Suho laughed, allowing the beta the reprieve of his overwhelming emotions. He called for Sehun next. The quiet beta, the maknae of the group, and the most beloved and protected even though their pack was well aware of their beta’s abilities and skills. Luhan softened when he saw the youngest shyly walk in. 

“Sehunnie, come here,” Luhan called. Sehun melted at the sight of Luhan, looking as though he was about to burst into tears at any second. 

Sehun melted into Luhan’s side, and began to sniffle. Luhan held him tightly, “You can cry, baby. I know I caused you a lot of pain, but I love you so much and I missed you.” 

Sehun’s dam holding back the waterworks crumpled, and the youngest began crying. The sensitive and quiet beta releasing the hurt and tension over the loss of his favorite omega. 

Luhan soothed him, quietly comforting him and murmuring words of love and forgiveness. Sehun had quieted down and was staring at Kai. Kai reached out for him. The two youngest members held hands, as Sehun soaked up the warmth and comfort that Luhan had always offered. 

Luhan had urged Sehun to move to his other side, with Kai scooting in closer to Lay and making space for the beta in between him and Luhan. 

Chanyeol was quietly watching, still soaking up Suho’s warmth and steady presence. Suho calmly called for Xiumin next. Xiumin had always been their softest and most gentle alpha. Luhan looked up at the older alpha, and this time Luhan had tears in his eyes. Xiumin approached the omega, “Don’t cry, why are you crying?” He asked, sitting beside him and leaning in for a tight hug. Luhan tightly wrapped his arms around the older alpha. 

“Hyung,” Luhan mumbled, “I’m sorry for leaving.” 

Xiumin pulled back and looked at Luhan seriously, “Don’t apologize. You needed to do what you needed too. I’m sorry for what happened to you and that it took us so long to find you. I’m not mad at you, and I never was. Hyung is glad to have you back safe and sound.” 

Luhan leaned into Xiumin once more, “Alpha, I love you.” 

Xiumin’s body softened, hugging Luhan tightly, “I love you too, my omega.” 

Luhan pulled away. Xiumin pressed a soft kiss to Luhan’s forehead, before looking at the rapidly growing cuddle pile beside Luhan. “What do we have here? My omegas and beta sleeping,” he teased, moving to Lay’s free side and pressing a kiss to the omegas cheek. “I’m going to join.” 

Kai and Sehun giggled in response. 

Suho looked up when Chanyeol stood up. He watched the beta move to the opposite chair where Baekhyung was sitting. Suho hadn’t heard the younger beta enter, but smiled at him. Chanyeol took up residence in Baekhyun’s lap where the omega easily allowed him. 

“Kyungsoo, come on in,” Suho said. 

The reserved beta entered. It was sometimes difficult to get a reaction out of the calm beta, but Suho had been surprised by the expression of relief that crossed the beta’s face. 

He went to Luhan’s side easily, “Hyung, I’ve missed you.” 

Luhan smiled at him, “I’ve missed you too baby. You’re looking so good.”

Kyungsoo had trapped Luhan’s hand in his own, holding it and playing with his fingers. Kyungsoo was their reserved beta, who didn’t often initiate physical affection. He was more than happy to do it, but he didn’t ever want to make his packmates uncomfortable, so he let them initiate. 

Kyungsoo worriedly bit his lip. Luhan noticed and frowned, “What is it baby?” 

“I really want to hug you?” Kyungsoo asked, not sure of himself. 

Luhan smiled, bringing Kyungsoo down and hugging him tightly with both arms. “You don’t ever need to ask,” he chastised softly. “Hyung trusts you and loves you.” 

Kyungsoo melted in the embrace. “I missed you,” the beta mumbled. 

“I did too. Hyung loves you,” Luhan said back, pressing a kess to Kyungsoo’s forehead. 

Kyungsoo sat up, cheeks tinted pink. Luhan cooed, “Still cute as ever, I see.” 

Kyungsoo chuckled, “I’ve not cute, compared to Kai and Sehunnie.” 

“You’ve always been cute to me,” Luhan said. 

Kyungsoo pressed a kiss to Luhan’s hand before moving off the bed and into an empty chair. He had a soft smile and a content expression on his face. 

Suho had felt some trepidation over Luhan’s possible reaction to Chen. Chen had been nothing but gentle and affectionate to the pack members, but Chen had a more imposing presence than the others. 

“Chen, you can join us now,” Suho called. 

Chen opened the door, entering the room and taking in the scene before him. “I hate being the last to the party.” 

The room filled with snorts or giggles, while Luhan chuckled, happily eying his alpha. Chen, confidence clear, made his way over to Luhan and sat down on the bed, and made eye contact with the omega. 

Suho watched Luhan, noticing that the omega didn’t shy away or seem uncomfortable.

“Hyung, you can’t leave me alone again. These wackjobs are too much to handle,” Chen stated. 

Luhan laughed, despite most of the room glaring playfully at Chen, they all lightened up when they heard the oldest omega laugh. 

Chen had managed to sit on the bed, crossing his legs and looking intently at Luhan. Luhan moved from underneath the sheets and made his way into Chen’s lap. Chen nuzzled into Luhan’s cheek, kissing the soft skin happily. Luhan had shifted and pressed his nose into Chen’s scent gland, breathing in the familiar smell of safety and comfort. Chen held him tightly, allowing the older omega the comfort he was drawing in. 

It was the first time Suho had seen Luhan look truly content and satisfied. Being with his pack had always strengthened Luhan, and it had pained them all to keep Luhan away from them. 

“Alpha,” Luhan said, submitting his neck to Chen. 

Chen humored the omega and scented him, pressing a kiss to the scent gland and the rapidly fading bite mark. “I love you,” Chen said, reverently whispering it into Luhan’s skin. 

Luhan looked at Chen, and pressed a kiss to the alpha’s cheek, “I love you too.” 

Luhan had missed this alpha. Chen had an imposing presence, but he was far from it. Luhan had missed his level-headed alpha. 

Suho watched his pack, feeling the distinct lack of two members, yet still content and happy with having their omega back. It had been a long road, but it had been worth it. They were going to continue healing as a pack. 

Now that Luhan was integrated in the pack, the eldest omega was allowed to explore the home and leave the confines of his room. Luhan usually ended up in one of the other members rooms, cuddling and napping together as Luhan’s body was still weak and he slept best with another person with him. 

The pack cuddle piles increased tenfold now that Luhan had returned, and Suho couldn’t be happier by the effect they were having. Members that hadn’t been super close with one another were developing a stronger bond. The other alphas seemed more relaxed, and Baekhyun seemed to not be as nervous as he once was. The youngest members were revelling in their older members affection and willingness to initiate it. 

Suho knew that Luhan being back had brought their pack closer, and Luhan’s healing and working through his therapy seemed to improve leaps and bounds. It was only then did Suho bite Luhan, reclaiming him as his omega. The whole pack had been sitting, except for Baekhyun. Baekhyun was there to provide the safety only and omega could to another omega. Suho biting Luhan had been as amazing and sacred as the first time, but this time their whole pack was there to experience it with them. They could all feel Luhan’s mellow bond begin to glow once more, pulsing with life as the bite took effect. 

Suho’s bond with Luhan glowed the brightest, just like it had prior to Luhan leaving. When he released Luhan from the bite, he soothingly tended to the wound and pressed a kiss to Luhan’s lips. Luhan was his omega, his second-in-command, his longest partner, and he always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this sickeiningly, tooth-rotting fluff and sweetness! I think this is my longest chapter? I've lost track in all honesty! Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it and what you would like to see in the future! I love you babies~ xx c: <3


	4. Treasured Memories Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan remembers each time he fell in love with his packmates, and he treasures these memories above all else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love doing these kind of narration type stories, I hope you guys do too? I feel as though it's a good way of developing each character and finding out more about them!

Luhan remembered when he fell in love with each of his packmates. At first his memories were foggy and unfocused, but as he continued his therapy and improving, the memories became clearer and more detailed. Luhan treasured these memories. 

As the first to join Suho’s pack, Luhan held a special bond with Suho that couldn’t be easily replicated with others. He was the pack alpha’s mate, and would most likely bear the first of his pack alpha’s children. Alpha mates were honored and respected, sometimes even more so than the actual pack alpha. The alpha mate would take on some of the alpha’s power, making them a stronger person, and more in tune with the pack. Luhan had accepted the responsibility readily, as he knew Suho would be a good pack alpha. 

Suho and Luhan had met by chance, at a cafe in their hometown. Luhan had indulged in a macchiato after getting through another one of his heats on his own, and the sugary caffeinated drink was a great pick-me-up for him, an unbonded omega. Luhan had always been content in the fact that he was unbonded, and wasn’t as sought after as other more feminine omegas. Luhan had delicate features, but he was still quite masculine as he honed his strength and was proud in how he could handle his own in his rough neighborhood. 

He wasn’t going to be taken advantage of. 

Unfortunately, there were alphas that still believed omegas were there to be their personal slave. Luhan could deal with the verbal harassment and sexual slurs, but the minute somebody put their hands on him was when he unleashed that strength and anger onto his perpetrator. 

Most times, he could flatten them on their back and press on their pulse points threateningly. Luhan was able to use his more lean figure to be quick and to throw alpha’s off balance. He was known to be left alone as an alpha’s pride was damaged when they were taken down by someone as weak as an _omega_. It was rare for someone to manhandle him, and an odd sense of respect started resonating with the more traditional alphas. Naive alphas would get laughed at by the other alphas who witness Luhan defend himself and told him they deserved it for touching him without his permission. 

Luhan had been in the middle of doing such a task, with the other alphas jeering the flattened alpha, laughing at him. The alpha below Luhan had an ugly expression, and smelled of disgusting intent. Luhan stood up, “Don’t touch me, and leave me the _fuck_ alone.” 

“Where’d you learn to do that?” 

Luhan turned to see a man with soft cheeks and intense eyes. The man had an impressed expression, and an amused glint to his eyes. Luhan could smell that the other was an alpha, but his pheromones didn’t smell intimidating and they didn’t evoke his fight or flight response. The alpha seemed genuinely curious. 

“I taught myself martial arts. Had to if I didn’t want to get taken advantage by your subgender,” Luhan said. 

The man crossed his arms, “Interesting. Well it was well deserved, the asshole shouldn’t have touched you without consent.” 

“I don’t need you to tell me that,” Luhan said, glaring at the alpha. 

“No you don’t. Nobody has the right to touch anybody without expressed consent, I find it admirable that you fight back, it’s rare to see,” the man said, “it’s refreshing.” 

“You would be the first,” Luhan said, suspiciously. 

“Why?” The man asked, confused. 

“Alphas are intimidated by betas and omegas who can defend themselves, and are stronger than them,” Luhan explained, confused by the man’s reaction. This was common knowledge. 

The man’s expression changed, one to a softer expression, and a sweeter smile, “I definitely find it attractive.” 

Luhan eyes widened, “Are...are you _flirting_ with me?” 

The man laughed, “I’m trying, but obviously failing.” 

Luhan wasn’t sure if the other was being serious, “You must be a messed up alpha if you find that attractive.” 

“I like what I like, and I’m not ashamed of the fact that I want my future partner to be able to flatten me if I get stupid,” the man shrugged, “it’s how it should be.” 

“You can’t be serious,” Luhan said. 

“I am. I’m also trained in hand-to-hand, I bet you I can stay on my feet longer than a minute,” the man said. 

Luhan frowned, “What do you win if you do?” 

“A date,” the man bartered. 

Luhan bit his lower lip, unsure, “I’ll agree to those terms. If I win, you get to pay for a dinner that I have _alone_.” 

The man chuckled, “Sounds fair enough.” 

Luhan eyed the other man suspiciously, before walking closer, keeping an eye on the twitching of the alpha’s limbs. Luhan watched the other closely, before striking a pulse point at the neck just for his arm to be deflected. Surprised, Luhan backed up impressed by the other’s reflexes. 

The other man had a content smile, Luhan narrowed his eyes and went to jab the man’s stomach, before avoiding the deflection and moving behind the alpha, and wrapping him in a choke hold, fingers pressed on the pulse point. 

Luhan was so close to the alpha’s scent gland, and a wave of sugary sweet desire hung heavy around the alpha. His eyes widened at the realization that this alpha was currently getting turned on by an omega’s ability to be in a dominant position. 

Luhan shoved the alpha away, eyes wide, “What the hell! You weren’t lying?” 

The man laughed, amused, “Why would I lie about my preference in partners?” 

Luhan wasn’t used to being attracted to an alpha’s aroused pheromones. Usually it was too musky or heavy, but this man’s was sweet and unlike any other alpha’s. 

“It’s been a minute, and I’m still standing. Can I take you out on that date now?” The man asked, glancing at his watch on his wrist. 

Luhan agreed, a bit dazed. 

Luhan fell in love with the man, later finding out his name was Suho. Suho never once made him feel bad about his strength, and never made him feel as if he had to be subservient to him. Suho wanted an equal as his partner, and he was immensely attracted to Luhan. Luhan could smell the desire rolling off of Suho, and it often embarrassed the alpha that he had seemingly lost control of his pheromones while he was around Luhan. 

Needless to say, shortly after meeting did Luhan accept Suho’s offer of being packmates. 

 

Luhan had always had an affection for Xiumin, the new member of their crew. The shorter alpha was a ridiculously talented safecracker, and he had a lot of connections and intel that came in handy. 

Luhan had always been open to the idea of adding more members to their pack if they were compatible, but he was unsure whether Suho would be okay adding another alpha. Xiumin had a gentle and calm presence, and he smelled like flowers and honey, an unusual scent for an alpha. 

It was shortly after Suho included them in their pack that Luhan actually fell in love with the older alpha. Luhan appreciated Xiumin’s efforts in putting himself in the middle of danger at a threat to his own safety, but he didn’t fall in love with him at the moment, even though that’s what happened with Suho. 

Xiumin was a nurturer, he enjoyed caring for others, and the alpha had an affection for kids. They’d often find some of the neighborhood kids playing with Xiumin in front of their small house, laughing happily with Xiumin chasing and hiding from them. The kids adored him, and Xiumin adored them just as much. 

Luhan was sitting outside while Suho was napping, watching Xiumin play with a couple of the neighborhood kids. He watched, frozen in place, as one of the little girls took a rough tumble and scraped up her leg. Elephant tears began sliding down the little girl's face, and Xiumin was at her side in an instant. Luhan watched as Xiumin wiped away her tears, and talked softly to her. He used his shirt to gently remove the gravel from the scratch and blowed on it. 

Xiumin reached for his water bottle and gently poured a little bit over it to clean up the cut, and blowed on it some more. The little girl watched, eyes wide at the affection and gentle treatment from the alpha. 

Children in this neighborhood were wary of alphas, so Luhan could imagine this interaction had the little girl shellshocked by such gentle treatment. 

The entire time Luhan was watching he could feel that familiar pang of love, the desire to hold and to kiss, and to protect from the rest of the world. It was a deep yearning, but he watched as Xiumin easily brought out the little girls giggle, and they were back to playing. 

Luhan fell in love with Xiumin because the alpha was unapologetically gentle and kind. 

 

Luhan remembered when he first met Chanyeol. The beta was the complete opposite of the stereotype of betas being mild and mellow. Chanyeol was loud, energetic, and unashamedly bright and happy. Luhan had always felt an affection for the younger beta, and appreciated his bright energy and positive outlook on life. 

Chanyeol was easy to fall in love with. It happened as soon as he accepted Suho’s bite. Feeling Chanyeol exude such a radiant energy in their pack bond had Luhan feeling cheerful and happy. It was hard to be negative and pessimistic when Chanyeol was around. 

Luhan knew of Chanyeol’s reservations about joining a back, but the happy beta clicked so well with him and the alphas that they had to offer. They had to at least try, and they couldn’t imagine having a better bate join their little pack. 

When Suho asked, Chanyeol beamed. He had such a big smile, and his eyes lit up with excitement and joy over the prospect of joining their pack, it had warmed Luhan’s heart, while simultaneously beating fast for the younger beta. Chanyeol was an easy person, and he had felt such luck over having him as a packmate. 

As soon as Suho had released Chanyeol from the bite, the beta sleepily cuddled into Luhan’s body, and the omega was hooked. He would protect and love this bright boy until he took his last breath, and he would do so unashamedly. He didn’t ever want to dim Chanyeol’s bright and unique spirit. 

Having the warm and pliant body in his arms reaffirmed Luhan’s love for the beta, and he couldn’t help pressing the soft kisses in the warm skin, murmuring the words, “I love you.” 

Chanyeol sleepily slurred out a response, “I love you too hyung. Always have.” 

It was easy to say that Chanyeol had Luhan wrapped around his pinky finger after the adorable sleepy confession. 

 

Luhan had fallen in love with Kris and Tao at different times. The two had been dating, but they hadn’t initiated a pack bond, even though the two were hopelessly in love with one another. Luhan had appreciated their love and their bond with one another. Tao wasn’t as soft of an alpha like Xiumin was, but Tao was incredibly reserved and gentle, he was also silly and playful and got along well with Chanyeol. 

Luhan appreciated Tao’s efforts in being a good alpha to Chanyeol, and would always indulge him in play fighting, training, and pranking the other members. Tao also happened to be the cuddliest alpha among them all. Tao would manage to extract cuddles from each of them. A soft pout to his lips and a pleading expression, and all of them were more than happy to indulge the alpha’s want for cuddles. 

Suho was the worst amongst them all, indulging Tao whenever the youngest gave him trembling lip. Suho had been incredibly affectionate and attentive to Tao, lavishing cuddles and kisses on the younger. Luhan didn’t feel jealous, instead he felt as though he was falling in love with Tao through Suho’s love and adoration of the baby alpha. 

Luhan quickly gave in to the cute alpha, and the alpha would have surprise cuddle fests with him. When Tao pressed his nose into his scent gland did Luhan feel that familiar heart race and prickly skin. He had fallen, hard and deep for the alpha. 

 

Kris was only a few months younger than him, and the beta often came across as a player and a ladies man. The fact of the matter was that Kris was incredibly devoted and loyal to Tao. Kris was head over heels in love with Tao. Luhan could see why Tao fell in love with the beta. Underneath the fake bravado was a gentle and loving man who adored the people he held closest to him. 

Kris was an attentive hyung. He doted over Tao and Chanyeol, often spoiling them with ice creams and trips to the store to pick out snacks. He would indulge their desire to play video games and playing soccer. Kris was a good hyung, and a loving one as well. 

He was always the first person Tao went to something bothered him, or he was injured. Kris would patch him back up and talk to him, and would reassure him with kisses and quiet affirmations. 

Chanyeol would go to Kris for advice as a fellow beta, and Kris always encouraged Chanyeol be himself. He never discouraged the energetic and bright side of Chanyeol, and actually advised Chanyeol to be a happy virus. Chanyeol’s joy made others feel happy, and that in itself was a gift. 

Luhan fell in love with Krist a couple months after he joined the pack, it was a slow, swelling desire before Luhan felt the quickened pulse and clammy hands. Kris’ loyalty and devotion to their younger pack members was admirable, but Kris’ affection and attentiveness to him had really sealed the deal. It may have taken a bit longer, but Luhan appreciated Kris all the more for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think? Do you prefer this type of writing? Do you want more dialogue? Thanks to everyone who reads!~ Ily babies! xx c: <3


	5. Treasured Memories Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Chapter four!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the concluding installment of Luhan's memories on when he fell in love with his packmates!~

Luhan was sure he fell in love with Baekhyun the moment he met the sly omega. Something inside of him wanted desperately to nurture and claim as his own. He’d never felt this powerfully for another omega, and he didn’t take the feeling lightly. He never forced his affection on the omega, even after Baekhyun had tentatively decided to move in. He respected the boundaries the omega had put in place, and Luhan knew something must have happened to warrant Baekhyun’s disrespect over packs. 

He tried his best to be a comforting presence, hoping to make the omega comfortable in his home and around his pack. He indulged Baekhyun’s desire to prove he was strong and capable, spending countless hours sparring. The lithe omega was impressive, and Luhan often found himself on the floor. 

After one such sparring, Baekhyun had flattened Luhan. Luhan, breathing heavily, was struck by the smell of desire and arousal. Luhan’s eyes widened, staring at Baekhyun. Baekhyun shamefully backed up, sputtering out apologies. 

“Baekhyun, wait, _wait!_ ” Luhan called out, scrambling to his feet and reaching out to grab Baekhyun’s arm. “It’s okay, there’s nothing to feel ashamed over. How long have you been in pre-heat?” 

Baekhyun tugged his arm out of Luhan’s hold and wrapped his arms over his chest, “A couple of days,” he mumbled. 

“Why didn’t you ask for suppressants?” Luhan asked, concerned .

“I...didn’t want them. I wanted to go through my heat, hopefully with you, if you will still have me?” Baekhyun asked, sounding genuinely worried that Luhan would say no. 

“Baekhyun,” Luhan sighed softly, joy coursing through his entire body, “I want nothing more for you to be pack. Why don’t you go upstairs and I’ll get Suho, we’ll join you as soon as we can,” Luhan promised, gently caressing the nervous omega’s cheek. 

“What if he doesn’t want me?” Bakehyun asked nervously, insecure. 

Luhan frowned, “Baekhyun, we want nothing more than for you to be in our pack. We _all_ want you, especially Suho. I don’t think you realize how...frustrated you make him whenever you knock him on his ass. That stuff turns him on like you wouldn’t believe.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened, before he chuckled, “Is that why he’s been whisking you away so often?” 

Luhan laughed, “Some of the best sex I’ve had is because of you, but we both want you to experience that. Now go on up, we’ll be up there soon.” 

Suho claimed Baekhyun that night, biting the unblemished pearly white flesh. Luhan had loved Baekhyun for a while, and he was thrilled that Baekhyun had succumbed to their love and want for him. 

 

Luhan fell for Chen in the most natural way. Chen was charming and handsome. He was unnaturally good and kind. He cared for the youngest team members unashamedly and unabashedly. He respected the older packmates and never failed to use honorifics and was a devoted team member. He defended all of them, and also let them handle their own fights because he knew how capable they all were. Chen helped train with them, and gave them basic skills on how to handle a gun. 

Chen cared for their pack, but was hesitant to join. It took Kyungsoo to talk to him before he admitted his own insecurities, and happily agreed to accepting Suho’s bite. Luhan saw Chen differently. Luhan found Chen’s personality attractive and admirable, but once the bite took, Luhan couldn’t help his perspective changing. 

The alpha was handsome with his sharp jawline, and his face sculpted by the gods. His eyes warm and intense. The gentle hand resting on his lower back when they were walking through the market, quietly staking his claim without being too dominant. Luhan fell in love with Chen as the man's charms were slowly revealed. Chen was a good alpha, and he was good for their dynamics. Chen was easy to fall in love with because of his kind heart. 

 

Kyungsoo had been an enigma when he joined their team. The son of a wealthy politician who was actually trying to make a difference. Kyungsoo was getting tired of the political nonsense, and knew something had to change, even if it was by illegal means. Luhan admired Kyungsoo’s strength in character and acceptance of Suho’s mission. He used his connections to help better their intel to prevent unnecessary harm to their team. 

Luhan truly fell for the younger beta when he found Kyungsoo tending to Suho. Suho was too prideful to see a doctor, or to receive medical attention, as he was more concerned for his pack mates. Luhan watched Kyungsoo chastise Suho as he gently and carefully cleaned Suho’s wound and stitched him up. He bandaged some of the more open wounds, before he closed the medical kit. 

Suho had asked Kyungsoo to be part of his pack then, and Kyungsoo accepted. Luhan loved that Kyungsoo helped care for Suho, chastising him for putting the packs needs before his own. He was someone he could rely on when he was taking care of the pack’s needs, Kyungsoo would be taking care of Suho. Luhan’s love grew for Kyungsoo because the beta loved Suho almost as much as he did. 

 

 Lay was silly and warm. He was kind and gentle. He was fiercely loyal and protective of everyone in the pack. The Chinese boy struggled with his Korean, but he continued his best to learn the language so he could communicate easily with everyone in their pack. Luhan found the omega’s tenacity endearing and admirable, even though he was able to speak Chinese to him. Lay’s natural sweetness had Luhan warming up to him easily. 

The boy was too pure and kind for Luhan to not like him. Lay had claimed his spot in Luhan’s heart when he had gotten injured. Luhan had tended to his injury because Kris and Tao had been undercover at the time. Lay was a good patient, and Luhan made sure to make him feel as comfortable as he could. There were nights where Lay couldn’t sleep because of his discomfort, so Luhan would stay up and sing soft lullabies to him. Lay would drift off comfortably, and Luhan would stay up brushing the boy's hair, revelling in the silkiness of it. 

Being able to have Lay to himself definitely helped their relationship, and Luhan could see why Kris and Tao were head over heels for him. Lay was too good for this corrupt world, and Luhan would do anything to protect him.

 

Luhan had fallen for the two youngest of their pack quickly. Kai and Sehun were young when they were displaced and looking for work. Luhan convinced Suho to take them in and trust them to be part of their team. The two maknaes settled into the strange pack dynamics easily, and they were doted on endlessly. Luhan had a strong affection for their youngest omega and beta, wanting nothing more to nest and cuddle with them as pack. 

Their sweet and cute charms wore off when they were in a fight. Kai and Sehun were deadly, and worked well together. They were efficient and capable. Suho had offered them the bite, and the two eagerly accepted. Luhan remembered feeling such joy at being able to call the two maknaes his pack, and doted on them incessantly. He had a soft spot for them, and they learned to use that to their advantage. Sneaking treats out of him, and staying up way later than Suho allowed. 

Luhan knew he loved them when he fell ill, and the maknaes spent the entire time cuddled beside him. They had become protective and territorial to the point where it was difficult for Suho to check on him. Having two territorial maknaes who were known for their efficiency in hand-to-hand combat had made Suho especially nervous and reluctant to check on Luhan. 

They were only soothed when Luhan told them it was okay for him to enter. Only then did they soften up to Suho and allow him to check Luhan’s temperature and accept their alpha’s kisses. It was quite clear who their loyalty was too. Suho wasn’t oblivious to the maknae’s devotion to his mate, and he found it rather endearing when he wasn’t being glared and growled at. Luhan happily soaked up the attention and affection his maknaes freely gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support! This fic reached a 1000 hits and I want to thank everyone who has read it! <33 xx c:


End file.
